Auror's Path
by Teddy1008
Summary: "The path of an Auror is difficult. It is harsh. It is dangerous. Your one and only intention is to protect the Wizarding World from the Dark Arts and whoever practices them. You may even have to risk your life in order to complete a mission."


**Chapter One**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how popular this story is going to become. I just hope it is as popular as the other current story I am working on: Apprenticeship. I hope this fanfic is enjoyable. I've always wanted to write a fanfic about James Potter and Sirius Black as Aurors, and here it is. If this story becomes popular, I'm planning to write a sequel after it. :) I'm sorry if I get some facts wrong. I'm not sure how long this story will be.**

* * *

Sirius was sweating as he stood beside his best mate, James Potter. With the others, they walked into a big room that was literally covered with tiles everywhere, even on the ceiling. "Nervous, mate?" Sirius whispered to James.

"A bit, I suppose," James murmured, eyeing the room with interesting. "Do you think this is a dueling room?"

Sirus shrugged. Before he could reply two men stepped forward. One of them Sirius recognized to be Auror Alastor Moody, one of the best Aurors. The other looked vaguely familiar but he just couldn't seem to remember his name. "Attention, Trainees!" Moody barked. Everyone jumped and the room was silent. Moody grunted, eyeing the small group. "I am Auror Alastor Moody. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, who recently passed the finals." Moody limped forward and stopped directly in front of Sirius, who swallowed nervously. "Black, Potter, passed your N.E.W.T.S, did you?" he growled.

"Yes, sir," James and Sirius chorused.

Moody grunted, pierced Sirius with his gaze and turned to face the others. "The path of an Auror is difficult. It is harsh. It is dangerous. Your one and only intention is to protect the Wizarding World from the Dark Arts and whoever practices them. You may even have to risk your life in order to complete a mission." He growled low in his throat and glanced at Kingsley Shacklebolt, who nodded.

"During your Auror Training you will go through multiple tests. Some of them will be from your mentor. Others will be from the complete Auror Office, but those will be the more major tests," Kingsley stated.

Sirius recognized now, from his voice. "That's Kingsley Shacklebolt," he whispered into James' ear. "He was a seventh year Ravenclaw when we first arrived at Hogwarts as first years."

"The one that got stuck in the Marauders'-Extra-Sticky-Super-Glue?" James breathed back.

"Yes," Sirius replied, fighting not to laugh at the memory. He could see the edges of James' lips twitching and let out a muffled laugh, unable to control himself.

Eyes instantly turned to him and James. "Whoops," Sirius whispered to James. James glared at him.

Moody limped forward. "Something funny, Black?" he asked quietly.

"No, sir," Sirius muttered, flushing a bit. "It's nothing."

Moody squinted at him and waved at Kingsley to continue. He turned his normal eye back to the group but the blue eye stayed on Sirius and James. "Look what you did," James grumbled. Sirius didn't reply.

"Behind these curtains the Auror Office will be there. You will be submitted to Veritaserum and be questioned," Kingsley said. A few mutters broke out and Kingsley raised his voice. "This is only a precaution to make sure no one is followers of Voldemort."

"Who was Voldemort again?" Sirius asked James.

"A weird fellow all addicted to anything pure-blood related. He's going around killing Muggles, now," James said out of the corner of his mouth.

"The first person will be called forth to the Auror Office in a few moments," Kingsley announced, then disappeared with Moody.

Instantly, chatter broke out. Sirius glanced at James. "Five Galleons that someone will be before me," he challenged.

James grinned. "Deal." They shook hands.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius cursed, shot James a furious glare. James was unsuccessfully trying to stifle his laughter. Sirius tossed James give gold coins and headed into the curtains.

* * *

The moment he stepped inside, he felt nervous again. Most of the eyes were on him, following his every move. Moody limped forward. "One drop, laddie," he said quietly.

Sirius swallowed the drop of Veritaserum. "State your full name," a man in blue robes said.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What are your reasons of becoming an Auror?"

"I want to defeat Lord Voldemort for once and for all. I don't agree with the stuff he is doing," Sirius answered.

"Say the first word that comes into mind after the word Auror Moody states."

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied.

Moody eyed him, then said, "Muggle."

"Motorbike."

"Friend." Moody began to pace.

"James."

"Dark Arts."

"Lord Voldemort."

"Full moon."

"Werewolf."

"Azkaban."

"Dementors."

"Magic."

"Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Mr. Black. Please go and wait outside," the man in the blue robes said, writing something down.

Sirius gave a nod and walked off, feeling slightly less nervous.

* * *

Sirius saw Moody coming toward them. "Sir?" James asked.

"You've passed," Moody grunted.

Sirius and James both broke into identical grins. Moody chuckled a bit at seeing the beaming faces of both trainees. "It is unusual for one to have more than one Trainee, however because of the disturbances of Lord Voldemort the Auror Office has decided the pair of you will be training under me."

"That's great," Sirius said earnestly.

Moody grunted. "Training starts tomorrow early in the morning. Come to my house at 4:00 AM. Not one minute late, understand me?"

"Yes, sir," James and Sirius said.

Moody gave a nod of approval and handed James a roll of parchment. "My address. Don't be late." And he walked off.

* * *

**End of chapter one**

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was sort of boring but I promise the next one will be better. Please, please, please, please REVIEW for me! It makes me happy and I update faster. Thanks!**


End file.
